I Care
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: drabble with Bolisna/Bolesna/BolinxDesna


Through the rubble and dusty air, Bolin saw a figure lying among the rocks. He, unconsciously, ran over to see who had been hurt. Flashes of firebending from others lit his way. Touching their shoulder in the darkness, he was met with instant resistance as his hand was grabbed and the person turned over.

It was Desna. His eyes were like fire as he gripped Bolin's wrist. For fear of his life, Bolin pressed his free hand against the other's chest to keep his distance, but Desna suddenly faltered and his hand fell limp.

His ragged breathing became more apparent when he began to speak, "It seems you have got me."

Bolin's eyes grew wide when he felt some of the twin's weight fall on his hand.

Desna looked away, "What are you waiting for? You can kill me now."

Frozen in place, Bolin stared at the emotionless face, "Why would I…? You haven't done anything, have you?"

"My sister, my father. I am their blood. I do as they command."

Something snapped in Bolin, "Screw them!"

Desna looked up in surprise, "They are my family."

"That's not family!" he yelled, gripping Desna's shoulder, "They're hurting people. Do you want to hurt people?"

"…If that is what they wish of me to want."

Bolin pulled away and stood up straight, tearing up slightly, "That's not what a family is about, Desna. They don't care about you."

Desna struggled to keep himself up. He looked over to the now distant fighting that included his father and sister. His eyes abruptly filled with tears.

"Then…who will care?" he spoke weakly.

Bolin firmly announced, "I will."

As Desna looked up at him, Bolin's heart practically burst. His face was covered in tears and his expression was so helpless.

"Y-you don't even know me."

Bolin didn't know what to say because those words hit him hard. He kept being reminded about all his mistakes. About not being able to see the evil that lied around the corner.

"I don't…I don't know anyone really. Not even my brother sometimes. I guess that's why I'm so cheery all the time…not knowing is easier. And I know helping you could end up horribly for me, but I'm hoping that maybe this time it won't."

Desna face was twisted in confusion, "You are illogical."

Bolin chuckled sadly, "I thought that was obvious…so…do you want me to leave you here?"

There was silence, but as soon as Bolin started to walk away Desna gasped in a ragged sob.

"Please, take me away….please."

Without a word, Bolin scooped him up in his arms and carried him away from the battling and the yelling. Desna cried heavily into the shoulder of the teen holding him.

When they made it back to the apartment, things were quiet, but unlike the nervous kind Bolin was used to with the twins, this quiet was peaceful. Desna's eyes had dried and his expression was much softer.

"I'll make us some tea, okay," Bolin offered, as he set the boy down on the couch.

Desna absolutely hated the taste of the tea he was given, but he felt no need to complain or not drink it because this was probably the best cup of his life. It was because it was made by Bolin, someone who cared. It felt like every sip filled him with warmth and it was so soothing.

After Bolin finished his cup, the silence, of course, ended. He just talked about anything and Desna was surprised at how much he enjoyed the blabbering boy. The voice was comforting and he slouched back into the couch. He didn't realize his eyes had closed until he blinked them open to see Bolin in front of him.

"Sorry I woke you," Bolin apologized as he adjusted a blanket around the twin.

Bolin's face above him; the warmth of blankets. It reminded him too much of when he was small and he was coddled like this. Desna just started to cry.

Bolin was startled, "Sorry! Sorry! Did you just have a nightmare or-"

Desna reached forward and pulled Bolin down into a hug.

A strangled cry came out, "Thank you. T-thank you."

It took poor Bolin a minute to understand, but after he did, he held onto Desna tightly.

"It's okay,"

"No, it's not. What can I do to repay your kindness?"

Bolin pulled back and looked into the other's wet eyes, "All you have to do is be happy. I want to see you smile."

Almost on cue, Desna's cheek muscles pulled up. It wasn't a very attractive smile due to his bawling, but it was one nonetheless. Bolin smiled right back and reached up to wiped the newly falling tears.


End file.
